Slide
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Izayoi e Inutashio tem um relacionamento estável e se amam, mas o que poderia acontecer quando ele não a queria mais como namorada? IzaInut


_**Slide**_

.

_Goo Goo Dolls_

.

_Oneshot dedicada a: Bianca Alvarenga_

.

O sol atravessava as finas cortinas de seda branca do quarto recaindo sobre a cama de casal onde duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, repousavam tranquilamente após uma noite tão agitada. Os raios de sol, conforme as horas passavam ficavam cada vez mais intensos até que despertaram a mulher, fazendo-a se remexer na cama levemente espreguiçando-se.

Abriu os olhos relembrando-se dos momentos que havia passado na noite anterior, sorrindo abertamente. Virou-se para o lado vendo o seu companheiro dormindo ainda profundamente. Abraçou-o cuidadosamente para não despertá-lo, ainda. Deu pequenos beijos pelo rosto dele até chegar no ouvido onde sussurrou:

- Eu pensei que youkais não precisavam dormir tanto. - riu marota.

- Você tem razão minha Hime. - disse ele com a voz rouca ainda de sono. - Mas alguns optam por se render a preguiça e ficar mais tempo na cama. - abraçou mais fortemente sua companheira. - Bom dia Iza.

- Bom dia meu Inu. - disse ela beijando a ponta do nariz dele.

Oyakata Inutashio era um dono do maior banco de Tóquio o Shikon no Tama e era um youkai cachorro. Possuía os olhos âmbares vivos, pequenas listras nas bochechas e seus cabelos eram numa cor incrivelmente prateada.

Ele conhecera Izayoi Takashima há dois anos, quando ela entrou no lugar do pai, que havia falecido, na sociedade do banco. Eles nunca se deram bem, afinal ele sempre fora muito teimoso e Izayoi muito determinada, mas depois de uma certa data em que os dois tiveram de ir juntos à uma festa e lá ele notou como ela era realmente fora do habitat de trabalho, um pequeno romance começou.

- Você está bem minha Iza? - disse levemente corado ao perguntar isso, apesar de já não precisar isso acontecer.

- Eu estou muito bem, não há nada de errado, não se preocupe a noite de ontem foi maravilhosa. - disse ela sorridente ai ver o embaraço do companheiro. - Eu senti tudo o que eu queria. - sussurrou maliciosa.

_**Could you whisper in my ear?  
**__**The things you wanna feel  
**__**I'll give you anything  
**__**To feel it comin'  
**__Você poderia sussurrar no meu ouvido  
__As coisas que você quer sentir  
__Eu faria de tudo  
__Para você sentir isso_

Isso o fez relaxar um pouco mais. Ela beijou-o levemente nos lábios e levantou da cama ainda nua e foi em direção do banheiro. Oyakata ficou olhando para a beleza de Izayoi que era realmente estonteante. Tinha seus cabelos negros até a metade das costas os traços delicados como uma boneca de porcelana e pele muito macia e bem clara.

Ficou pensando nela e perdeu a noção do tempo. Apenas acordou quando sentiu duas pequenas mãozinhas puxando seu pé e ele olhou para a borda da cama onde encontrou um pequeno youkai de cabelos prateados e meia lua na testa.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinho Sesshy? - perguntou o mais velho arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e pegando o bebê no colo.

Ele apenas lhe lançou um sorriso com alguns dentinhos e passou a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo do pai. Ele levantou com Sesshomaru ainda no colo e colocou um robe azul escuro para andar pela casa, que era cheia de empregados. Saiu para o corredor e viu Kaede, a babá de Sesshomaru saindo do quarto do pequeno.

- Bom dia Tashio-san. - disse ela fazendo uma leve reverência. - Deixei Sesshomaru-sama ir até seu quarto, achei que não haveria problemas.

- Bom dia e não houve problemas Kaede. - disse ele com um sorriso que sempre levava no rosto.

A mulher fez uma outra curta reverência e pediu licença descendo em seguida as escadas. Oyakata viu que o filho havia ficado um pouco agitado e virou-se para ver o que estava provocando aquilo, foi quando viu que Izayoi saia do quarto e vinha na direção deles.

Ela sorriu ao ver os dois juntos e chegando perto deles ela estendeu os braços para Sesshomaru que aceitou prontamente ir para o colo daquela linda mulher. Ela sorriu e começou a conversar com ele recebendo os barulhos que todo bebê faz quando pequeno. O homem à sua frente sorriu ao ver a cumplicidade de seu filho com sua, em breve, nova mulher...

- Você tem jeito com crianças. - comentou ele enquanto a seguia na descida das escadas para tomarem o café da manhã.

- É, eu acho que esse é meu defeito e eu tenho que conviver com ele.

- Defeito?

- Sim. Já imaginou meu marido, vai querer milhões de filhos. - sorriu divertida.

- Oh, claro... - concordou e completou baixo, mas que talvez ela tivesse escutado numa possibilidade. - Isso eu vou querer mesmo.

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
**__**I won't say anything at all  
**__**So why don't you slide?  
**__**Yeah we're gonna let it slide  
**__Eu quero acordar onde você esta  
__Eu não poderei dizer nada de jeito nenhum  
__Então por que você não escorrega?  
__Yeah eu estou indo escorregar_

Tomaram café-da-manhã sem pressa. Era apenas mais um sábado na vida daquele casal e um sábado muito ensolarado.

- Que tal irmos até o zoológico com Sesshomaru? - perguntou ela. - Faz muito tempo que não fico um tempinho com esse menininho aqui. - disse segurando uma das mãozinhas do garoto que estava sentado em um cadeirão próprio para bebês ao lado dela.

- Claro que podemos. - concordou Oyakata. - Apesar de você ter passado o domingo passado inteiro com ele pois eu precisei trabalhar. - disse visivelmente enciumado.

- Oh! Não fique com ciúmes meu amor. - disse ela sorridente. - A noite será só nossa. - cochichou no ouvido do homem sentado do seu outro lado.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - afirmou roubando um beijo dos lábios de Izayoi.

O resto do café transcorreu sem mais comentários, apenas o barulho dos talheres aos pratos e o som de copos sendo enchidos eram ouvidos naquele ambiente. Após mais algum tempo eles terminaram a refeição e levantaram-se indo em direção ao quarto. Oyakata deixou Sesshomaru aos cuidados de Kaede e foi se trocar assim como Izayoi para poderem sair.

Minutos mais tarde Izayoi tinha Sesshomaru no colo e Oyakata atrás. Ele destravou o alarme do carro e enquanto entrava no carro Izayoi colocava Sesshomaru na cadeirinha própria para crianças, ela parecia a mãe verdadeira daquele pequeno youkai, o homem sorriu ao imaginar sendo casado e convivendo com Izayoi. Mas aquilo teria que esperar, pelo menos até dali dois dias.

Depois de todos ajeitados no carro, ele acelerou e saíram da propriedade pertencente aos dois, em breve três, Tashio's. Ele dirigiu por algumas ruas, quando finalmente chegaram ao parque zoológico. Desceram do carro, Sesshomaru foi colocado no carrinho e foram passear. O dia estava agradável e os três divertiram-se como nunca, especialmente o pequeno, pois a cada animal que via seus olhos âmbares como o do pai brilhavam mostrando a felicidade.

Pararam na hora do almoço para comerem no restaurante do zoológico, onde fizeram uma refeição saudável a base de verduras e grelhados, puderam também desfrutar da linda visão que tinham do lago cheio de patos, gansos e peixes.

Oyakata não parava de admirar Izayoi que olhava distraidamente ora para a paisagem, ora brincava pacientemente com Sesshomaru.

_**Don't suppose I'll ever know  
**__**What it means to be a man  
**__**Something I can't change  
**__**I'll live around it  
**__Não suponha que um dia eu saberei  
__O que significa ser um homem  
__Algo que eu não posso mudar  
__Vou viver em volta disso  
_

Ao perceber que estava sendo observada ela olhou para o homem à sua frente e sorriu ao encará-lo nos olhos. Os dois pareciam um casal adolescente apaixonado, os olhares cheios de paixão e um não conseguia desviara atenção um do outro.

- E então vamos embora? - perguntou ele.

- Sim, podemos ir. - respondeu ela, já começando a arrumar tantos seus pertences como de Sesshomaru.

_**- o -  
**_

Na parte da tarde os três ficaram juntos em casa na sala de estar ambos brincando com Sesshomaru e conversando sobre coisas sem muita importância. Mas ele queria mesmo saber sobre um único assunto no qual Izayoi sempre dava um jeito de fugir, mas daquela vez não.

- E sua mãe? Como está?

- Eu não sei Oyakata, você sabe muito bem que eu não falo com ela há quase seis meses. - respondeu a mulher séria.

- Mas eu não entendo Iza. Por que tanta antipatia com ela... - comentou ele.

- Inu... Por favor vamos mudar de assunto sim... - disse suspirando cansada.

- Não Iza. Dessa vez você não me escapa. Você precisa se dar bem...

- Chega. - cortou ela rispidamente. - Você quer mesmo saber o porquê eu não falo com ela.

- Por favor.

- Kaede? - chamou a mulher e a outra logo veio até o aposento. - Sim Senhorita?

- Leve Sesshomaru para o banho, já está na hora.

- Como quiser. - disse pegando o menino no colo e levando-o escada acima.

- Muito bem, continue. - disse Oyakata.

- Eu não falo com minha mãe desde que eu disse á ela que nós estávamos juntos. Ela não aceita o fato de eu estar me relacionando com um youkai. Ela nunca me deixou namorar nenhum, mesmo se meu pai aprovasse, ela era a palavra final aos assuntos que se relacionavam a mim. - disse ela olhando para os pés com vergonha de admitir ter uma mãe daquelas.

Inu no Tashio não comentou de inicio, ele apenas chegou mais perto de Izayoi no sofá e abraçou-a pelos ombros.

- Iza, olhe para mim. - pediu ele levando a mão até o queixo dela levantando-o. Os dois encararam-se longamente. - Se esse é o motivo, temos que mostrar a ela está enganada e pode ter certeza que se for preciso que lute com unhas e dentes para ter você apenas para mim, pode ter certeza que eu lutarei. Se ela te negou por esses seis meses, ela deverá mudar de postura se quiser ver os netos dela. - disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

De inicio Izayoi se alegrou com o jeito que ele falava que lutaria por ela com unhas e dentes, mas após aquele pequeno comentário final ela fechou a cara e deu um tapa no braço dele provocando risos na mulher depois de alguns instantes.

_**And I'll do anything you ever  
**__**Dreamed to be complete  
**__**Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
**__**Oh may, put your arms around me  
**__**What you feel is what you are  
**__**And what you are is beautiful  
**__**Oh may, do you wanna get married  
**__**Or run away?  
**__E eu farei com que tudo o que você sempre  
__Sonhou seja completado  
__Pequenos pedaços de nada que caem  
__Oh talvez, coloque seus braços em volta de mim  
__O que você sente é o que você é  
__E você é bonita  
__Oh talvez, você quer se casar  
__Ou fugir?  
_

- Bom isso cuidaremos depois. Nesse momento eu quero convidá-la para um jantar.

- Jantar? Onde? - disse ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas mostrando surpresa.

- Em nenhuma lugar importante, aqui mesmo, mas um jantar só eu e você. O que acha? - perguntou beijando a mão dela, mas sem se desviar da troca de olhares que tinham.

- Eu aceito com o maior prazer. - disse a mulher sorridente.

_**- o -  
**_

A noite estava abafada apesar de que no jardim estava um clima até que agradável por causa da brisa de verão que batia ali. Os dois estavam sentados a uma mesa de madeira simplesmente decorada com uma rosa em seu centro com três velas, dando um ar extremamente romântico àquela noite. O jardim estava sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes de alguns postes colocados estrategicamente. Oyakata e Izayoi comiam em um profundo silêncio apenas trocando olhares apaixonados. A refeição foi terminada e enquanto esperavam pela sobremesa Oyakata começou a falar:

- Sabe Iza... Há algum tempo eu venho pensando muito na nossa relação. Como ela estava e se ela levaria a algum lugar...

O estômago da mulher gelou ao escutar o ultimo comentário... Será que ele queria terminar? Apenas de pensar no assunto a vontade de chorar apoderou-se dela, mas ela segurou a vontade e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça pedindo que ele continuasse.

- E então eu vi... Que nós dois assim, namorando nunca iria dar certo...

As lágrimas que antes eram seguradas a força não conseguiram mais permanecer em seus olhos e começaram a escorrer pela pele macia da mulher.

- Que nós éramos incompatíveis enquanto namorados. E então eu pensei muito antes de decidir... - ele olhava-a com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ele sentia um aperto no coração muito grande quando a via chorar.

- E o que você decidiu? - disse ela fracamente como se estivesse nos últimos instantes de vida, o que para ela era aquilo mesmo pois não agüentaria ele dizendo ali que ele não a queria mais.

- Izayoi Takashima... - começou ele levemente olhando-a nos olhos. - Eu não quero mais você como namorada...

Os soluços da mulher agora eram audíveis e as lágrimas agora apresentavam-se em maior quantidade. Mas ele continuou:

- Eu quero que você torne-se minha esposa, minha mulher, minha companheira, a mãe de Sesshomaru e dos filhos que ainda quero ter... Eu quero que você se torne a Sra. Taisho e viva comigo pro resto da vida porque eu te amo, porque eu não consigo mais me ver sem você e principalmente longe de você, porque você é uma droga... Que me viciou e eu pagaria milhões e daria meu ultimo centavo para ter-lhe de volta, porque é você quem eu amo hoje e vou amar até o final dos meus dias.

Ele retirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso da calça, levantou-se e foi até o lado da cadeira de Izayoi, que o olhava com o rosto completamente vermelho por causa do choro que se transformara de insegurança para felicidade. Ajoelhou-se e abriu a caixinha mostrando dois anéis dourados. Olhou dentro de um e viu ser o dela.

_"__You and Me...__"_

Colocou no dedo dela de forma delicada e depois beijou a mão dela. Izayoi caiu de joelhos ao lado dele o abraçando e chorando mais ainda no ombro do, agora, noivo. Apertava sua camisa e a molhava com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de suas pestanas.

- Vamos Iza, não fique assim... Não tem porque chorar... Você agora não sairá mais de perto de mim minha flor... Nunca mais... - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Ela se soltou do abraço e pegou o anel que faltava lendo dentro, colocou-o no dedo de Oyakata e logo depois o beijou longamente nos lábios.

_"__I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you__"_

Os dois ficaram ali sentados no jardim olhando as estrelas que brilhavam lindamente no céu por tempo indeterminado, trocando beijos e carinhos, sussurrando quanto amavam um ao outro.

Os dois então levantaram-se e abraçados com as mãos entrelaçadas entraram na casa rumando para o quarto onde poderiam descansar do longo dia que tiveram e colocar as idéias em ordem...

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
**__**I won't say anything at all  
**__Eu quero acordar onde você esta  
__Eu não direi nada  
_

Os dois subiram as escadas silenciosamente. Antes de irem para o quarto foram ao de Sesshomaru ver como ele estava. Izayoi ajeitou suas cobertas e deu um beijo na testa sussurrando:

- Boa noite... Meu filho... - e seus olhos marejaram de emoção.

Saíram do quarto e finalmente entraram em seu próprio. Trocaram-se para dormir e deitaram-se na cama. Oyakata puxou-a para mais perto de si sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela e os dois beijaram-se profundamente sentindo a felicidade de que iriam finalmente estar juntos pra sempre... Por mais que tentassem intervir nunca conseguiriam, pois o amor deles era como o tempo... Imortal.

_**Slide to my room  
**__Escorregue somente para o meu quarto_

_**.**_

**The End**

* * *

_**"**__**Algumas coisas nunca são como queremos... Outras são sempre como desejamos, mas no final nos arrependemos, porque a vida nunca é como esperamos, ou desejamos, ela simplesmente acontece. E sempre quando menos queremos, as coisas mais difíceis da vida acontecem... Amar você é difícil e doloroso, mas eu não trocaria este sentimento por nada, já que ele é que me move e me faz viver cada dia da minha vida como se fosse o ultimo... Amo você!" **__(Você - Pamela Soares Baldessini)_

_Espero que tenham curtido a Oneshot e tenham gostado, mesmo não sendo um casal muito comum eles são uns fofos... Beijos à todas e aguardo reviews! :D_


End file.
